The Soul Beasts
by Ecrilthir
Summary: In some corners of the world, forgotten by the rest of it, there are beings with power the likes of which cannot be imagened, however soon a war is set to begin that threaten to destroy them and the whole world! AU!


**And Backness! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

the Ancient Towers seemed to touch the sky, the stones original color, long since worn away leaving a dull brown color, however some of the original silver was still present, leaving the occasional brick shining in the sunlight.

The Students of the AncientSpiritAcademy would often stare at the tower in hopes that soon they'd get their Spirit Beast, for once you did, you'd be whole. Only those who were truly bonded to their Spirit that dwelt within could attend the rites within the lowest levels, some of which would summon the Gods themselves into the room.

The School itself was ancient, it had existed far longer than even the oldest Master could remember, when the school had been founded, it was original intended to be a fortress, a place of security, the Masters knew that never in any wild dreams had the founders of this Fortress would have believed it would become the only school in the world to only feature Spirit wielders.

For the Spirit wielders, this school was more than a place of learning, but a safe haven against those that would do them harm, or corrupt them, such as the Zorcian's.

The Zorcian's are the beings of darkness, the Spirit Wielders who'd fallen to the shadows and risen up in Zorc's shadow, they were forever trying to destroy the light, or the Godian's.

The Godian's were the ones who built and ran the school, watching and protecting the young Spirit Wielder's of the world, and watching for Zorc's return….

**(Deep in the Halls)**

Two figures walked with quickening pace, towards where a lone figure stood, his eyes shut, long grey hair fell to the ground, which had long flowing patterns on the floor, each seeming to form some of the most famous Soul Beasts.

The two approaching Spirit wielders bowed before the older figure who nodded, "It has happened Master Ting, the Zorcian's are on the move once more" One of the figures told him,

"Hmm, as I knew they would, Zorc is a powerful foe, but a predictable one, Summon the students, I sense Ra is ready, and soon we will have our five Champions to face Zorc" Master Ting nodded with a smirk,

"Do you think the Champions will be able to beat him?" The Second figure asked, like the first, he was hooded and clocked, a long purple cape flowing behind, catching the ground as he walked.

"The Champions are selected by the gods themselves, of course they'll be able to defeat Zorc" Master Ting frowned, "Now come, and we've got a selection ceremony to attend"

The two other Masters shrugged as Master Ting vanished in a poof of sand, they turned their back on where he had been and walked forward, arriving in the Elite Training centre. Here was where those who hopped to be chosen as Champions, here they could hone their skills and increase their strength without fear of hurting those that had yet to find their soul beast.

The Two Masters smiled at their favorites, The Gate Guardian, Matthew. His brown hair was short, but his eyes were a triage of colors, a third blue, a third Red and a third green. He nodded to the two masters, even though they knew his soul beast was one of the most powerful that ever, he still respected them, they had gained a rank scares few ever achieved.

The Second was known as the Dark Mage, or Dark Magician, Joseph; his hair was a shade of deep purple that was only matched by the fierce Purple of his eyes. He wore long black flowing robes and carried a long wooden stave that he could fire off bolts of energy through.

The third was a man clad in black spiky armor, his eyes were bright red and his hair black as night, he stood tall carrying a two handed sword, his name was Darrian. His soul beast was one of the fiercest in the world, The Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

The Buster Blader, the best swordsmen in the school, his eyes were a shade of golden yellow, his hair a dark grey. He carried a sword and shield and knew how to use them, he would easily best any of the Masters that dueled with him. His name was Steven

Their final favorite was the Rabid Horseman, his brown hair was wild and his angry brown eyes filled with hate, he had carried two axes one in each hand, ready to attack his foe. His name was Robin

The Two Masters smiled; time and again these five had stood up against the Zorcian's and their leader, proving themselves to be a formidable team. They would make fine champions; especially with the power up they would get from it.

The five of them walked behind the Masters, along with the rest of the Chosen ones, it was from those that the Five Champions would be chosen, they arrived in the large courtyard where the choosing would begin, the five chosen ones lined up along with their brethren and looked over, for the first time ever those that had not found their souls were allowed to witness the Gods rising, the Master council believed this to be a way to 'Encourage them to find themselves'.

"Look at them, they are a disgrace to Soul Wielders, they should not be able to witness the rise of the Mighty gods!" Robin frowned in the direction of the None-wielder, with disgust.

"A disgrace? You speak like a Zorcian, they are unfortunate, but should not be hated, but hold our fondest wishes to find themselves in order to better themselves and us" Joesph nodded,

"Bah, they do not even belong here, only the strong belong here" Robin frowned,

"We are here you know, we can here you!" A voice called, Joesph turned and saw one of the none-wielder standing there, he had brown eyes full of anger and white hair as bright as the sun, Joe smiled as he recognized this figure, they had been friends years back, Matthew nodded to him too, the three of them had been friends.

"You dare to speak to me, you freak!" Robin Growled, the figure before them seemed to be holding back,

"The Names not freak, its Luke" Luke growled, reaching for something tucked behind him,

"Oh, it speaks again; maybe you need to be taught a lesson!" Robin frowned drawing out his axe, and swinging it around, Luke swiftly brought up a blade to block the attack and leapt forward, launching into a complex movement that Joe and Matthew recognized, the three of them had developed this move years before hand.

Robin frowned again, he was a chosen, why was this weakling able to perform these moves so well? Robin growled, picking up his second axe and bring them around, slashing forward, knocking him off balance, Luke lay there then leapt up, kicking Robin in the chest, as he did so.

He landed on his feet and flicked the blade around, ready to engage again,

"Enough!" a voice called and everyone in the courtyard turned to face Master Ting looking down at them,

"M-master Ting?" Robin asked,

"It is shameful that you would attack another, especially one who has not yet found himself" Master Ting frowned, though a small smirk broke as he added, "Though he seemed to be hold his own pretty well"

"Thank you" Luke nodded,

"Master Ting, he was the Dueling champion for about 5 years when I knew him" Matthew nodded,

"Ten now" Luke smiled walking away joining his fellows,

Master Ting smiled, "He will be powerful when he finds himself, come now, line up, the Gods will be here soon"

The Chosen lined up and Robin scowled at Luke who stood there with his fellows laughing and joking, his blade still by his side, then they felt it a burst of pure light above them, they looked to the sky and saw a golden orb descend to them,

"Almighty Ra, we your faithful come before you and your kin to find whom you think is worthy of becoming your Champions, those who will stand up against Zorc and his armies!" Master Ting called to the sky as a massive golden winged dragon descended from the sky, followed by a Red and black serpent and from the shadows a Giant blue Figure arouse from behind them,

The three Gods glowed before vanishing into three colored orbs and depending to the ground, before turning into three figures, each stood looking down from atop a golden stair case,

Ra was a tall figure, very feminine facial features, and long flowing Golden hair and bright yellow eyes, Ra wore a long white cloak that had the ancient symbol of the gods.

Obelisk was a bulky figure, short blue hair and black eyes with a constant glare. Obelisk wore a short black training outfit that cut of at the shoulders, the symbol of the gods on his back.

Slifer wore a red suit of armor and carried a sword, a patch of medium length deep red hair and steel grey eyes watching them all, Slifer was a much small figure than Obelisk though they were still an impressive figure.

"My Lord's, we your humble followers ask you for your wisdom!" Master Ting called,

Ra smiled, "Peace young one. We have watched"

"We have listened" Slifer added,

"And we have Judged" Obelisk finished,

"Then you have come to a conclusion?" Master Ting asked,

"Of course, and for a change we all agree" Ra smiled,

"Then my lords I ask of you to give us your verdict, show those worthy of your presence, we beg of you" Master Ting nodded,

"We have selected, The Dark Magician" Ra called, "For his fierce loyalty and magical prowess" Slifer nodded, and Joe smiled, bowing before them,

"The second, Buster Blader, for his faultless personality and strong will" Obelisk added, Steven smiled and nodded,

"The Third, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Slifer hummed, "For his unyielding strength and silver soul"

"And the Fourth, The Gate Guardian!" Ra smiled, "For his Iron Hard toughness and Golden heart"

The Four smiled to each other then looked to Robin who smirked,

"And for now, that is all" Obelisk nodded,

"WHAT?!" Robin shouted causing every head to turn to him,

"Remember your place Robin" Master Ting frowned, "My apologies Lords, Young Robin did not mean to burst out like that"

"I did you old fool, I am worthy of being a Champion, why have I not been chosen?!" Robin growled, the Beast side of him starting to shine through.

Ra Hummed lightly, "A Champion must be pure of mind and mouth, they should have a heart of Gold and a soul of silver… you however have proved not to show any of these qualities, thus you are not a worthy champion"

Robin frowned at the gods before looking at the four Champions, noticing Luke watching from a distance, a smirk on his face, "This is your fault, I shall cut you down where you stand you freak!"

Robin drew out his axes and ran at Luke, knocking Sprit-wielders and none aside, Master Ting and the Gods gasped as he leapt into the air ready to slam the two axes down, but a blast of pure light emitted from Luke sending him to the ground,

"W-what was that?" Robin scowled, looking up at Luke, who looked just as shocked as everyone else,

"No clue, helped you land on your backside though didn't it?" Luke smirked, withdrawing his blade and flicking it around in an x shape,

"I'll kill you, you smug little!" Robin growled leaping up and swinging the axes around, Luke brought his blade up to block them and then flicked it up the shine catching in his eyes and Luke brought the blade around and caught the axes, causing Robin to drop the axes and with one quick smack Robin was on his knees, kneeling before him.

Luke smirked and slid his blade away, walking away before he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to face Ra standing there, smiling, Ra leaned forward and whispered something into Luke's ear before turning away and walking back to Obelisk and Slifer.

"We have made our judgment; these four will stand against Zorc and his army!" The Three gods called together, "You however child have fallen from the path of light, you are banished from this place, never to return!"

Robin scowled at the three gods, throwing his axe at them; however Ra raised her arm and the axe burst into flame, and vanished. Robin scowled, before turning his back upon them all and walking away, past vanishing in a blast of dark light.

"A pity, the axe was quiet well crafted" Slifer sighed, looking at the pile of ash on the floor, "However I hope the Champions are up for the task"

The Four Champions bowed before the three gods, "Children, walk with us" Ra nodded to them and they walked up the golden staircase following the three gods, into a large golden room where a thousand small statues stood, looking down at them, each seemed to resemble some of the fiercest Soul Beasts, the room itself was supported by dozens of pillars, a large dais stood in the centre a beam of light from a small crack in the roof shone onto the ground

"Scares few ever enter these halls, even fewer know of what is about to take place within it" Obelisk frowned, "Champions, have you ever wondered what gives Champions of the Gods and High Priests of Zorc the extra strength?"

The four looked among themselves before nodding,

"There is a rite, we gift you powers and abilities the like of which has never been seen in the world, this is why Champions are only chosen once every 1,000 years, because it drains us and we must find new ways to increase your strength" Slifer smiled,

"Come Champions stand in the circle, and receive our blessings" Ra smiled, the Champions all walked onto the dais and the three gods walked to a point each before a beam of pure light emitted from all three of them,

"From me take the gift of Magical and physical strength, may the Power you will wield defend those in need" Obelisk nodded,

"From me take my Knowledge and Cunning, you'll need to know all you can about all Zorc to defeat him and with it, you'll need to be sly in order to out smart him" Slifer nodded,

"And from me take life and light, may the light guide you forever and the life sustain you until you fall defending those that need it most" Ra nodded,

"And from all of us, take the knowledge that we'll always be there to provide the help you seek, we will keep a part of ourselves here to communicate with you, our champions in the battle against the corrupt lord Zorc!" The Three Gods said together vanishing into the area.

The Four Champions looked among themselves and nodded, walking towards the exit, as they looked out they saw only Master Ting waiting for them,

"Champions, you must realize history has been made today, the day of Four Champions!" Master Ting nodded, "Come I shall show you to your new quarters, your belongs have already been placed there"

The Four nodded following Master Ting who was humming to himself, they walked into a corridor they'd been down a thousand times but stopped half way down, Master Ting looked at the bookcase that sat there, many of the books were ancient, and looked like they would fall to pieces at the lightest touch,

"The Entrance to the hall of Champions must be hidden otherwise people would be sneaking in there and ruining it for the people who actually belong in the" Master Ting smiled, he summoned up some magic and threw it at the bookcase, which seemed to ripple,

"The Spell is the Different Dimension Capsule spell, this room is in another world, this bookcase, holds the portal, now if you would follow me" Master Ting smiled, walking towards the bookcase before vanishing.

The Champions all shrugged, used to magic's raw power (and sometimes, odd effects), they too walked towards the bookcase, passing through the magical portal into a large room beyond.

The room looked like a place for relaxation, several sofas were present, each with a glass table close by, the legs were all warriors holding blades which seemed to spout a golden light.

There was a roaring fire burning nearby and casting a flickering light over the whole room, there were five imposing doors each with the symbol of the Gods chiseled into it, this room was clearly for high ranking members of the God's.

"Welcome to the Champions hall, this is where you shall, eat, sleep, train and live." Master Ting nodded, "I shall watch out for you all closely, I hope you shall not disappoint"

"We wont Master Ting" Joe nodded,

"Then Champions, I bid you farewell, for soon Zorc will unleash his army upon you and then, and only then will you prove that" Master Ting nodded as he walked away, leaving the four champions behind him.

**This was a lot of work . hope you liked**

**R&R! **


End file.
